Cable ties have long been used to bundle a variety of objects such as electrical wires or cable. Early examples of such cable ties are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,047 and 3,486,201. Each of these cable ties includes an elongate member having a head at one end, a tail at the other and a longitudinal strap body therebetween. The cable tie is used by wrapping the tie around a bundle of articles and inserting the tail through the head. The head and the body include cooperative locking elements so that when the tail is pulled tightly through the head, the locking elements secure the strap body in the head.
Cable ties come in various shapes and sizes. Often, multiple small cable ties are employed at spaced locations longitudinally along the bundle of wires. Use in this manner presents two distinct problems.
First, given the small size of the cable tie, it is difficult to grasp the tail and to securely pull it through the head. There is a tendency for the tail to slip out from between the fingers of the installer making securement around the bundle difficult. Also, when multiple small cable ties are employed, it is often necessary to loosely wrap the tie around the bundle at the spaced locations and then, in sequence, tighten each cable tie around the bundle. When using small cable ties, there is a tendency for the tail to "pop out" of the head prior to locking engagement therewith. When this occurs, it is necessary to rethread the tail through the head and possibly realign the cable ties which may have shifted prior to securement.
It is desirable to provide a cable tie having a tail which may be easily, manually grasped to facilitate pulling the tail through the head. It is also desirable to provide a cable tie where the tail may be removably held in the head prior to locking engagement of the strap with the head.